The objective of this study is to determine the safety, pharmacokinetic profile, immunoligc and virologic activity of Zintevir, an anti-HIV integrase inhibitor. Integrase inserts the genetic material of HIV into the host cell upon infection. This study will determine the activity of Zintevir to inhibit the enzyme integrase.